


Tumblr Prompts

by miss_moonstone



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_moonstone/pseuds/miss_moonstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of Tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FitzTasha for ozhawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozhawk, FitzTasha, “I don’t know why you don’t like this outfit on you. You look splendid.”

“I don’t know why you don’t like this outfit on you,” Natasha said, dropping her hands from Fitz’s shoulders. “You look splendid.”

“Y-you really think so?” Fitz asked, tugging on his tie. “I just-- I feel like a fraud. I don’t belong here.” He gestured at the lavish party they were attending, one of Stark’s many shindigs. This time it was to celebrate SHIELD and the Avenger’s reunion.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “You are a brilliant engineer, Fitz. I mean it,” she said when he blushed and looked away. She touched his cheek, waiting for Fitz to look at her. “You’re also a SHIELD agent and my soulmate. You belong here as much as I do.”

Fitz smiled, turned his head to kiss the palm of Natasha’s hand. “I still don’t like this outfit.”

The laugh he got out of her was well worth being uncomfortable.


	2. Ozhawk, writer's choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozhawk, Tony/Delaney, “I’m holding your hand because the movie is scary, alright? It’s a… Terrifying… Rom-com… ….. .”

“Really, Tony? All this for a movie night?” Delaney asked, amused at the plethora of snacks laid out on the coffee table in front of them. It ranged from popcorn -- not the crappy kind, like the ridiculously good gourmet kind -- to molten chocolate lava cake. She couldn’t help but smile at that. _He remembered that’s my favorite…_

“Of course. We’re gonna be here a while,” he said, gesturing to the _hundreds_ of DVDs stacked on the floor.

Delaney sighed, running a hand over her face. But how could she say no to his boyish grin, especially when he looked so damn proud of himself?

She flopped down on the couch next to him, close but not touching; their relationship was still kind of rocky, ever since she moved back from her short stay with Matt.

Ten minutes into the first movie, Tony looked down at their hands intertwined. He gave her hand a light squeeze, cocking an eyebrow when she looked up at him.

“I’m holding your hand because the movie is scary, alright? It’s a terrifying rom-com,” she said with a grin.

“The scariest,” he agreed, releasing her hand to open his arms for her to gladly snuggle into his side.


	3. ArtemisDay, Bucky/Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ArtemisDay, Bucky/Jane, "Okay maybe I am a bit jealous."

Bucky didn’t really have the right to be angry, but he was. Some baby-faced intern had been flirting with Jane for the past couple minutes. He told himself he was angry because Jane didn’t want the attention, but he knew that was a lie. Jane was completely oblivious.

He was leaning against the wall with a look of what Darcy called ‘resting bitch-face’ when Steve joined him.

“You’re jealous,” he said after a moment. Bucky didn’t have to look at him to know he was grinning.

“Am not,” Bucky grumbled back.

“Then why are you looking at that guy like you want to shove his head through the wall?” Steve asked, elbowing Bucky in his side to get his attention.

“Whatever,” he huffed, rolling his eyes. “Maybe I am a bit jealous.”

“I’d do something about it if I were you.”

“Maybe I will.”


	4. ArtemisDay & Ozhawk, FitzTasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ArtemisDay & Ozhawk, FitzTasha, “You haven’t slept for days, have you?”

No one at SHIELD expected the Black Widow to show up on their doorstep. At least, not literally

Fitz had tried to keep his distance while she was debriefed, but he couldn’t help but notice how _tired_ she looked. Nothing like what he imagined her to be. She swayed on her feet, barely able to answer Coulson and May’s questions.

“Stop staring,” Jemma muttered. “It’s not polite.”

Fitz blushed. “I’m not staring,” he said. “It’s just...that’s the _Black Widow._ SHIELD legend, Avenger!”

Jemma rolled her eyes. “Not so much of an Avenger anymore. General Ross and his goons have been hunting her all over the place.” She paused to take in the pointed look Fitz gave her. “What? You hear things!” she defended.

“Uh huh,” was all he could get out before Jemma left to go to bed. Fitz didn’t really know how he found himself sitting in the base’s lounge at midnight working on a tablet, but he did. Was even surprised to find The Black Wid-- _Agent Romanoff_ \-- join him.

They sat quietly for a few minutes. He didn’t have to be a top-notch agent to know that she was watching him, studying him. He decided to speak first. “You haven’t slept for days, have you?”

She blinked at him for a moment, then smiled. “No,” she agreed.

Fitz tried not to be too hopeful. The one word written neatly on his chest wasn’t so bad as ‘hi’, but it was still pretty bad. But something in him still made him ask. “Um,” he began, “‘you haven’t slept for days, have you’ isn’t your soulmark by any chance, is it?”

She shifted herself to look at him. “It is,” she admitted.

In that moment, Fitz felt the need to protect her. Which would’ve been hilarious, given that she could most definitely kill him with her pinky finger.

But he still felt it. She really wasn’t as tall as he thought she would be. He always figured she was around Bobbi’s height, but she was smaller than him. And right now she looked tired and _scared_. He set his tablet aside, crossed over to the ouch she was sitting on. “Can...can I hug you?” he asked quietly.

She nodded almost immediately and Fitz didn’t think twice. He sat next to her and opened his arms, the breath knocked out of him when she all but dove into his lap. It took him a moment to realize the wetness against his neck were _tears_.

He held her close until she fell asleep, her soft breathing the only noise to be heard. Fitz touched her hair, wondering if this was all a fantastic dream. But he didn’t think he could dream how real she felt.


	5. Ozhawk, FitzNat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, am I drunk or did you really just say that?"

_Relaxed Natasha Romanoff is a sight to see_ , Fitz decided.

Compared to when she first arrived, Natasha was positively tactile. They sat on a couch in the lounge, Bobbi and Hunter sitting across from them, bickering not-so-quietly over some minute detail. Natasha’s chin rested on Fitz’s shoulder, her lips right at ear level.

Fitz's eyes widened as he realized exactly what she was saying, dropping his drink in surprise, the contents going down his shirt. “Okay, um, am I drunk or did you really just say _that_?”

Natasha just smirked at him, stood up. “Why don't you come find out?” she said, heading off down the hall to his room, Fitz hastily following.

“Poor chap,” Hunter said, taking a swig of his beer. “She's gonna eat him alive.”

“At least he'll die happy,” Bobbi chuckled.


	6. ArtemisDay, Bucky/Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis Day, Bucky/Jane, "Like I'd choose the laws of physics over you."
> 
> This extends from the previous Bucky/Jane prompt.

“Jane, Jane! It's your turn,” Darcy said, a wicked grin on her face.

“Oh no, please don't…” Jane insisted. Somehow, she had found herself wrangled into a drinking game. Everyone had been going around in a circle, having to choose between two things. So far, the options had been innocent enough; wine or chocolate, scotch or whiskey.

“Bucky or the laws of physics?” Darcy grinned.

 _You bitch!_ Jane wanted to say. She settled for a glare instead.

Bucky sat in the chair across from her, rigid in his seat.

Jane took a sip from her drink, made up her mind. _Hopefully neither of us will remember this tomorrow,_ she thought, standing up.

“Like I'd choose the laws of physics over you,” she mumbled, grabbing Bucky by the front of his shirt and kissing him.


	7. Dubstep_Wombat, Clint/Sharon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dubstep-Wombat, Sharon/Clint, "The hills are alive with the sound of music."

Doombots.

 _That_ was the reason Clint was high as the clouds in some run-down clinic in Santo Domingo.

Not that it was bad enough that he was injured. Nooooo, he was stuffed in the same room as Sharon fucking Carter.

“Hey, Clint. Long time no see,” she said after a few minutes of horribly awkward silence.

“Could say the same thing about you, Sharon,” Clint struggled to sit up on his elbows, pinned her with a _look_. Hell, he hadn’t seen her since the fall of SHIELD. Steve had mentioned her helping out as much as she could from her place in the CIA. “How’s the shoulder?” he asked.

She shrugged. “It’s fine. Just a little scratch.”

Clint snorted. “The hills are aliiiive with the sound ooooof _bullshit_ ,” he half-sang, dead-panning on the last word. “Try again.”

Sharon laughed. “You got me. Hurts pretty bad, but I’ll live,” she said. “You?”

“Couple busted ribs, concussion. You know. The usual,” he grinned.

She smiled. “Hey, you still like pizza?” Sharon asked a little while later.

Clint frowned. “Yeah. Why?”

“We should go get some, catch up on everything.”

“What, like a date?”

“If you wanna call it that.”


	8. Taleasedubh, writer's choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry for calling so late, I just really missed your voice."

“Sorry for calling so late, I just really missed your voice,” Delaney said softly, clutching the blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Tony's apartment at the Avengers’ Facility seemed so _lonely_ when it was just her. Sure, she had Tonto and Jeeves to keep her company, but it wasn't the same.

“Honey, it's two in the afternoon,” Tony said gently on the other end.

Delaney blinked, then laughed. “You're right. I keep forgetting time differences.” She stretched her legs out on the couch, stifled a yawn. “How's Tokyo?”

“Boring,” Tony sighed. “Bunch of uptight pricks. No sense of humor.”

“Not everyone can have your sense of humor, love,” Delaney said.

“Yeah, I know. Just wish you were here.”

“It's a tech conference, Tony. No reason for a doctor to be there, remember?”

“We shouldn't have to hide this. I love you, you love me.”

Delaney sighed. He'd brought this up every now and then. She wasn't ashamed of him, not in the slightest. It was just…she didn't want him to suffer for the backlash of going public.

“We can talk about it when you come home. For now, tell me about your day.”


End file.
